Prohibido acercarse a papá
by Flora Athena
Summary: "Jamás permitiría a ninguna otra mujer hacerlo sufrir" se prometió a si misma la pequeña Sherry al verlo llorar esa noche. "Nunca, nunca dejaría que ninguna se acercara lo suficiente" Y cumpliría su promesa. A pesar de todo, incluso, si ella regresaba. LeonxSherry, LeonxClaire, LeonxAda. Universo Alterno.


**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de "Resident Evil" no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera.

**Summary: **"Jamás permitiría a ninguna otra mujer hacerlo sufrir" se prometió a si misma la pequeña Sherry al verlo llorar esa noche. "Nunca, nunca dejaría que ninguna se acercara lo suficiente" Y cumpliría su promesa. A pesar de todo, incluso, si ella regresaba. LeonxSherry, LeonxClaire, LeonxAda. Universo Alterno.

**Parejas****:** LeonxSherry (Principal), LeonxClaire, LeonxAda, SherryxJake, CrhisxJill.

**Prohibido acercarse a papá.**

By Flora Athena.

**Capitulo 1.** Seguir adelante, apesar de...

Ya era de día otra vez. Los rayos del sol se filtraban como podían por las ventanas bien cubiertas por las cortinas, que estaban más que cerradas. Aun así, podía distinguirse que era algo tarde. Demasiado tarde. Pasaría del medio día, sin duda. Pero no importaba, al menos no para quien dormía sobre la cama como un oso hibernando.

Nunca se levantaba tarde. Jamás. Siempre despertaba a primera hora en la mañana, pero hoy realmente no quería abrir los ojos. Se sentía tan cansado, tan débil. Realmente sentía que toda fuerza en su cuerpo había decidió abandonarlo por completo. Quería quedarse justo ahí, sobre la cama el resto que le quedara de vida, pero sabía que no podía. Tarde o temprano tendría que levantarse y enfrentar su realidad. Tenia que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera necesario.

No fue hasta que un molesto sonido proveniente de su celular le obligara a despertarse.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos, nada contento con la idea de ponerse en pie aún. A tientas localizó su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, en donde lo había aventado de mala gana la noche anterior antes de dormirse y le dio al botón para apagarlo de inmediato. Ya sabia quien era y no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie ahora.

Dos horas más pasaron en las que pudo aferrarse a la cama como quería, y dormir a gusto para no pensar en nada, en absolutamente nada. Pero como bien se sabía su karma de toda la vida la buena suerte no le duraba mucho.

Toc, toc, toc.

Se escuchó a lo lejos, y maldijo un millón de veces a quien hubiera sido el responsable por molestarlo. Ni modo, cualquiera que fuera que se aguantara, le surcó por la mente antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo para tratar de ignorar los molestos golpeteaos a su puerta.

– ¡Leon! – se escuchó de una voz femenina, con algo de autoridad.

No le quedo de otra y se levanto como pudo, totalmente desganado. Ya sabía quien era, y también sabía que no se iría hasta que le atendiera. Esa mujer si que era testaruda, tanto como él. Salió de su habitación y se fue directamente a la puerta principal, deteniéndose justo enfrente de esta para tomar algo de aire.

– ¡Leon! – Volvió a escuchar del otro lado en un tono mucho más alto que el anterior.

– ¡Ya voy! – gritó de la misma forma al tiempo que abría la puerta de mala gana.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, una pequeña de no más de siete años se le echo encima para abrazarlo.

– ¡Papi! –chilló feliz la niña.

–Hola, princesa – dijo abrazándola también, tratando de poner una cara de felicidad que no sabia muy bien como fingir.

– ¿Para que rayos te sirve el teléfono si no vas a contestarlo? –gruñó mas que enfada la mujer, con un humor de los mil diablos.

–Lo siento, madre. Estaba dormido. No escuche que llamaras –mintió con un tono áspero, sabiendo que no le creería en primer lugar, pero sin importarle que así fuera.

–Son las tres de la tarde. Y yo ya no puedo hacerme cargo de tu hija, así que aquí te la entrego.

Se molesto al escucharla decir eso. ¿Qué pensaría que estaba regresando un CD o un perro y no a una niña? Pero no podía extrañarse de eso. A si era ella. No le tenia mucha paciencia a los niños y tampoco era buena fingiendo que si, así que debía estar mas que agradecido que la hubiera cuidado el par de días que decidió mandarla con ella. Aunque le quedaba debiendo tiempo. Habían acordado que le ayudaría con la niña hasta el lunes y hoy era domingo. A veces se preguntaba, ¿Cómo demonios lo había cuidado a él cuando era pequeño? Por que esa mujer que en verdad no tenían paciencia.

–Gracias –dijo sin mucho ánimo, viendo como la mujer daba media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

–Ya supéralo –le contestó de manera tajante antes de irse y dejarlos solos. Supo a que se refería, y no pudo evitar pensar de inmediato por que el cielo había decidido mandarle una madre así. Era como un robot. No,como un robot no. Estaba seguro de que un robot podía desarrollar emociones pero ella no.

– ¿Papi? – escuchó de su hija, sacándole de su pensamiento.

– ¿Umm?

– ¿Ya no estas triste? –preguntó de manera inocente, levantando su carita todo lo que podía para verlo mejor.

Al escucharla, se quedo pensando un momento en su pregunta. La había mandado unos días con sus padres, precisamente para evitar eso, el que ella lo viera así y se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero al parecer, no había podido evitarlo como él hubiera querido, pensó. Mucho menos al recordar como había terminado llorando como un bebé, dos noches atrás, mientras se abrazaba a ella. Los niños eran muy listos, más si se les daba señales tan fuertes y claras.

–No cariño, ya no –le sonrió, para calmarla. Pareció funcionarle. La carita de felicidad que puso fue indescriptible.

– ¿Entonces todo va a ser como antes?

– Así parece. Otra vez solos tu y yo contra el mundo, jeje. –le dio un golpecillo en el mentón.

– ¡Que bueno! Me gusta tu y yo contra el mundo – riò de lo mas feliz la pequeña.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente como era de esperarse en un domingo tan bonito. Familias enteras se daban cita en el centro comercial para comprar, comer o simplemente pasar el rato vagando por todas las tiendas que tenia el lugar.

El ruido era horrible y muy molesto, pensó en cuanto puso el primer pie adentro del edificio, pero su hijita pensaba muy diferente a él. Le fascinaba ir ahí. Era de ley para ella ir cada domingo y comer una hamburguesa. Y como él mismo le había dicho, todo era como antes, pues se aguantaba. No le quedaba más remedio que dar vuelta a la página y darle gusto a su angelito. Además, tenia que recompensarla. Sin preguntarle la había mandado dos días con sus padres y ya se imaginaba la horrible experiencia de la chiquilla con dos personas tan estrictas y automatizadas, estando acostumbrada a hacer lo que quisiera en su casa.

Le echo una mirada detenidamente, viéndola lo feliz que era mientras jugaba en la piscina de pelotas del McDonald al que siempre iban. Sonrió feliz por eso. Parecía que olvidaba rápido. Mejor así, pensó.

– ¿Disculpa?

Escuchó a un lado suyo y tuvo que dejar de poner atención a su hija para saber quien le llamaba. La culpable había sido una mujer de cabellos castaños algo rojizos y sueltos. Iba vestida con un short cortito de mezclilla y una playera de color negro solamente, pero a Leon se le hizo muy bonita, aunque extrañamente familiar, pero no supo identificarla bien.

– ¿Te importa si nos sentamos aquí? Todas la mesa están repletas –preguntó la chica, de manera suplicante señalándole que efectivamente todo el lugar estaba a reventar excepto la mesa en la que él y su hija se habían sentado a comer.

–No, adelante. Esos lugares están vacios.

– ¡Gracias! –contestó la chica muy efusiva. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a mover su brazos varias veces, seguramente para que su acompañante no tuviera ningún problema en ubicarla – ¡Crhis, aquí! –gritó.

Un hombre bien formado de cabello negro atendió su llamado. Llevaba consigo una charola con dos hamburguesas y dos refresco en ella. Se sentaron de inmediato junto a Leon sin perder nada de tiempo para empezar a comer. La chica parecía que literalmente moría de hambre, pues en cuanto toco la silla se dispuso a atragantarse con la comida, logrando que los dos hombres junto a ella le dedicaran una mirada acusadora.

–Claire, mastica –la regañó el que venia con ella.

–Déjame comer a gusto – se enojo ella, sintiendo algo de vergüenza de que Leon la mirara también.

Leon lo notó y mejor optó por voltear la cara de nuevo hacia su hija.

Después de un rato, Leon tuvo que girarse de nuevo hacia la chica algo incomodo, gracias a la insistente mirada que ella le mandaba desde hacia un par de minutos. No pareció importarle, por que seguía mirándolo fijamente como analizándolo, le pareció a él.

– ¿Si? –Preguntó harto de que le mirara tanto.

– ¿No te conozco de alguna parte? –Preguntó también la mujer, cansada de tratar de acordarse sin mucho éxito. Al principio solo había volteado algo curiosa de ver que el chico no se movía ni un centímetro para probar bocado alguno de la comida intacta que tenia enfrente suyo, pero al verlo mejor le pareció conocido.

– No lo sé… – contestó de manera apática, volteándose de nuevo – ¡Sherry! – gritó Leon, logrando que la niña le pusiera atención de inmediato – Ya nos vamos.

"Sherry" se quedo pensando la chica por un momento hasta que su mente le dio lo que quería y pudo acordarse.

– ¿Leon? Tú eres Leon Kennedy, ¿no? –chasqueó los dedos, feliz de haberse acordado, haciendo que su compañero también le dirigiera una mirada.

– Si… – contestó él, ahora interesado en saber de donde esta chica le conocía.

– ¡Ja! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Claire, Claire Redfield. –soltó con una carcajada.

Su mente se puso a trabajar a mil por hora para tratar de acordarse, pero no lo consiguió.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Sè que esta muy cortito pero solo es el prologo, y no quería revelar mucho de la historia. Solo les puedo adelantar que trata sobre Leon y Sherry y el amor ciego y obsesivo que puedo surgir entre una hija y su padre por tratar de cuidarlo de la demás lagartonas regadas por el mundo que intentara a toda costa conquistarlo para que deje la soltería.**

**Tambien sè que me falta mucho encuanto a ortografía y redacción y todo eso, pero aprendo todos los días y todo gracias al fancfic. Saludos. Nos Leemos**

**Bye, bye. Athena deshita!**


End file.
